callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord
Of Their Own Accord is the eleventh level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Plot The 75th Ranger Regiment is recuperating at an evacuation site in Washington, D.C. Unfortunately, the site has come under attack by Russian forces, and must be cleared. The Russians have stormed many of the capital buildings, erecting SAM sites, pillboxes, and caching numerous anti-vehicle weapons. After retaking the Department of Commerce building, Ramirez and the rest of Foley's squad take out the Russian advance on the Washington Monument. Despite their efforts, the squad becomes in danger of being overrun and is forced to evacuate via a Black Hawk helicopter. Armed with a minigun, Ramirez is able to buy the evacuating forces some more time, but the helicopter takes numerous hits from SAM missiles and crashes. Making a last stand, the squad seems as if it will be overrun by Russian forces at the crash site as a searchlight passes over Ramirez, causing his vision to go white. Walkthrough In this level the player controls Private James Ramirez, starting in a bunker underneath the National Mall. In this bunker, there are several weapons that can be picked up before walking outside, including a scoped M14 EBR, an M16A4, a Desert Eagle, and an AT4. As you come out, you see the damaged Washington Monument as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Additional weapons are laid against the wall just before the street. From here, Foley is able to get fire support from a passing LAV. Sgt. Foley leads the player's team in a fight through the Department of Commerce (Herbert C. Hoover Building) where a SAM site must be disabled on a balcony before coming to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. The player provides fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, the player defends the position from "foot mobiles" coming into the building; use Claymores to cover both entrances, which you can lay before clearing the crows nest. Lastly, the player should pick up the Javelin and take out as many enemy vehicles as possible, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded; however, one Mi-28 will take notice and attack the player's position. Overlord then informs the player to evacuate to the roof as they are in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. The player then links with the Navy SEALs on the roof to climb aboard a Black Hawk and mount a minigun loaded with explosive ammo to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Russian forces overrun the area and Overlord orders all U.S. forces to evacuate the city. The chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building. Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites, should they go down. The player's chopper takes another hit and crashes. The player, Sgt. Foley, and Cpl. Dunn survive and are now making their last stand. Pvt. Wade hands the player an M4A1 with one full magazine, but gets shot in the head in the process. From where the player is trapped, they must fend off as many Russian infantry as possible with the remaining ammo. After using up the last magazine Sgt. Foley gives the player, a Havoc's searchlight light shines on the player, whiting out the screen. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. However in the starting bunker, there is also an M16A4 with a Red Dot Sight, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, Desert Eagle, and an AT4 to choose from. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 In the Bunker File:M16A4.png|M16A4 w/ Red Dot Sight File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle File:AT4.png|AT4 Intel Items 'Intel No 28 '(1/2 Intel) Just inside the building, at a short hallway, in an elevator with two dead soldiers (Facing West). 'Intel No 29 '(2/2 Intel) On the floor inside where an enemy was hiding behind a door and just before the Men restroom door. (near the SAM you plant C4 on.) Trivia *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George County." That is an actual location in Virginia that is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is a Prince George's County in Maryland. Prince George's County borders Washington D.C., hence the last two U.S. Army Ranger levels take place in the one in Virginia (noted by the level titles when the levels start, "Northeastern Virginia") and not Maryland. *Pvt Roycewicz from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is on the other side of the other side of the Black hawk helicopter that you board. He is also seen in your squad if you follow behind them toward the Department of Commerc e Bunker *This bunker is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is a Washington D.C. Metro subway line that runs underneath the National Mall. It appears you start somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be the station's utility tunnels. *When the level begins, left of you there is a M14 EBR which you can pick up, and if you continue straight, on the table in the middle of the room there is a Desert Eagle next to one of the computer operators. *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. * In the first room you can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating will still be a Corporal. These are the soldiers playing basketball in "S.S.D.D.". Keating also lent his name to Captain Pelayo's copilot in Call of Duty 4. * Pvt. West and (sometimes) Pvt. Roycewicz will appear in the bunker. Pvt. West was a Marine in Call of Duty 4 that was KIA trying to destroy tanks with a Javelin in "The Bog". Roycewicz (one of the wounded soldiers in the bunker) was the Marine pointman you entered the first building with in "The Bog". Probably, random last names reused by IW as coming up with unique last names for each soldier could prove to be a daunting task. Roycewicz is also an employee at Infinity Ward. *When you are leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of what seems to be an interrogation room; if you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead American soldier (the red camo lines on his uniform are actually blood) with blood across the walls. *A Ranger will hand Dunn his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he loads it like it was an M4A1, pulling the charging handle at the back when actually the SCAR does not have a charging handle at the back. *After you exit the bunker, you see a soldier get hit by a mortar and dying; this was seen in the Infamy trailer. At least one other soldier dies in the exact same way once you get out. *To the left, an Abrams tank is seen putting suppressing fire on the crows nest you clear later on. If you stay in this area long enough, one of the Javelin missiles may strike the tank (or even kill you). The tank stops firing from then on, apparently because the crew have been incapacitated. This same tank will fire its main cannon as you run by, sometimes causing the player to hear a ringing sound. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. * Before you enter the first building after leaving the bunker, Sgt. Foley shouts "Alright! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed". The "LAV" he is referring to is actually an M2A3 Bradley Fighting Vehicle, which is an IFV. The original LAV is the LAV-25 Piranha which is used by the Marine Corps. However being that LAV stands for "Light Armored Vehicle" which is technically what a Bradley is, it's to be expected. * The toilets in the bunker under the National Mall are filthy, just as filthy as the toilets in the levels Takedown and The Hornet's Nest. It is possible Infinity Ward designed all the toilets to be exactly the same. Department of Commerce *When the player enters the building, you can see an elevator door opening and closing on an American soldier's dead body. Inside this elevator is a piece of Enemy Intel. *The White House can be seen from the Department of Commerce, and its South Lawn appears intact, indicating the damage done to it in Whiskey Hotel (the South Lawn's craters and damage) was a result of the EMP from Second Sun. *From a hole in a second floor wall, you can see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed) and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the freakin' Capitol Building, man..." *The same dome is barely visible as the background of the game's cover. *At the part mentioned above (where Dunn mentions the Capitol Building), if you look down, you can see an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If you get to the right angle, you can see the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch. *In the same part, three Russian Mi-28s fly past in a attack formation. This could be yet another reference to the film'' Red Dawn''. Crows nest *Russian soldiers are seen using American-made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers. This is inaccurate, as the USA has placed safety measures in the missiles programming to prevent them from ever being able to be used against US Forces. In reality, the missile's would fire, fly over their target, and then simply continue flying away, never actually engaging the target. However, it is entirely possible the Russians managed to remove this safeguard. These may have been Russian reverse engineered copies of the Javelin system. *Foley can be seen using the Javelin after he says, "Use some of this ordnance to take out the enemy vehicles!", as can Dunn. If you manage to save one of the other US soldiers long enough, he may pick up a Stinger. *Foot mobiles converge on your position only after you fire the ten shots on the Barrett .50. *The Barrett .50 on this level is entirely unique. You cannot move with it, and it's Thermal Scope is the only scope with a controllable zoom in the 'whole '''game. Thus, this is a turret rather than a sniper rifle. Helicopter Ride *Although the player links up with Navy SEALs on top of the building, no sailor appears with a US Navy rate or rank. *If you listen to some of the radio traffic when you are manning the minigun, the Washington evac site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "have to leave some of these people behind." *There is also a mounted Barrett .50cal on the roof, just like the mission "One Shot, One Kill" in Modern Warfare, however it uses thermal sights while it has full zoom. You can use the M82 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *Just when your chopper takes off, there is a Mi-28 about to shoot you. You cannot destroy it with your minigun because it is scripted to be destroyed when a Ranger fires a Stinger missile into it. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, you can see a SEAL team member still caught in its skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *It is possible to destroy the WWII Memorial while in the helicopter (There is a very slight possibility that this is an in-joke at Infinty Ward, as they are no longer making WW2 Call of Duty games). *It is possible that your chopper was actually shot down with an RPG from behind, as your chopper will always crash, even if you manage to destroy all the SAM sites. *The player cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. Also if the player doesn't shoot a bullet, they will still reload when Foley gives them the magazine. The player cannot look all the way around either. *If a Black Hawk was hit by a SAM, it would have been completely destroyed and all on board would be dead, further suggesting that the chopper could have been shot down with an RPG. This however, is unlikely, due to the fact that in MW2, RPGs are far more unstable and fly off from the target, more evidence the that a Stinger missile struck the rear of the chopper. This however, might have just been a lucky shot. Miscellaneous *As your chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS), the current national warning system for the U.S. It was put into place in 1997, superceding the EBS. The longer tones are the header for the message and the shorter is the end of message trailer. Normally a voiceover would be reading off the text that appears onscreen between the two tones if it were a real emergency. *The part where you neutralize Russian infantry at the World War II Memorial was seen in the launch trailer. *The Washington Monument and Capitol Building are both damaged in a similar way to their counterparts in the post-apocalyptic role-playing game ''Fallout 3. ''In addition, the National Mall is full of trenches just like in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_3| ''Fallout 3]. *The partially damaged Washington Monument appears to have exposed steel reinforcing girders; however, the real monument is made entirely of stone with no steel reinforcement. If the monument sustained the amount of damage depicted in the game, it would most certainly collapse. Not taking this this into account however, it is possible that the exposed steel structure is just the internal staircase. * If you use noclip and go out into the street on the right and walk up to the spotlight next to the Humvee it will say 'Press use button to use' You then control the spotlight and shoot as if it were a machine gun however you cannot see as the light can block your view. The use symbol for it is that of a MG42. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2